


You Kiss Your Sorcerer With That Mouth?

by CouldntBeDamned



Series: I Feel the Love, And I Feel it Burn [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Domestic Discipline, M/M, Peter Parker is of legal age, Punishment, Standing in the Corner, mouth washing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CouldntBeDamned/pseuds/CouldntBeDamned
Summary: During a mission, Spider-Man lets some choice words for Dr. Doom slip.  Stephen's less than pleased at Peter's disregard for how he's supposed to conduct himself as Spider-Man when he's in the public eye.  He gives Peter some time to think about what he's done, and has a creative way to ensure Peter thinks twice before doing it again.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Stephen Strange
Series: I Feel the Love, And I Feel it Burn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987168
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	You Kiss Your Sorcerer With That Mouth?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to HistorianAnon for enabling me by letting me squeal and flail about this to her!

**  
  
**

**You Kiss Your Sorcerer With That Mouth?**

* * *

To say that Stephen's not pleased would be an understatement. Peter had known that as soon as the words had left his mouth that he was in for it. Still, he continued fighting, and when the dust had settled and they'd done their part helping with clean-up, and debriefed at the Tower… Stephen and Peter went home.

Before he could begin to argue his case, Stephen was speaking.

"You have an image to uphold, Peter, not just for Spider-Man, but for the rest of us who you associate with. The Bugle is always running slander campaigns against you, and you want to give them more ammo?"

"It was one little phrase telling Dr. Doom to fuck off!" Peter said stubbornly. "Even Cap's said worse! Both Caps have said worse!"

"You're not Captain America," Stephen said. "Go stand in the corner."

Resigned, Peter walked over to the stupid corner with its bland paint and lack of anything to focus on.

"I'm sorry," he said after he'd stood in the corner for about 15 minutes, quietly thinking over his actions and just why Stephen was so upset. The last thing the Avengers - especially Spider-Man, who'd lost a lot of good will after the whole Mysterio incident even when it was proven that Quentin Beck was a fraud and responsible for all of the destruction - needed was public scrutiny that could lead to the reinstatement of the Sokovia Accords. Peter's identity was still secret and would be until after he graduated college. "You're pretty reasonable about the language I use day-to-day and I need to be more careful about what I say when I'm on a mission."

"Thank you for apologizing," Stephen said.

"Am I… am I getting spanked for this?" Peter asked.

Stephen shook his head. "No, I have something more fitting in mind. Come with me."

Peter followed Stephen into the guest bathroom. He looked around, confused. "Why are we in here?"

Stephen pulled a new toothbrush out of the drawer by the sink. He tore away the packaging and then pulled out a bottle of soap. Peter could read the label that claimed "non-toxic" and "scent free." Stephen pumped some of the soap onto the head of the toothbrush and handed it to him. "You're going to wash your mouth," he said.

"You've got to be fucking joking," Peter said, looking down at the toothbrush in disbelief.

"I'm really not." He motioned Peter over to the sink. "Go ahead. Two minutes."

Peter looked at him. "Just the two minutes, right? You're not going to slow time down or anything like that?"

To Peter's surprise, Stephen looked taken aback. "Of course not," he said finally, after gathering himself. "I will never do something like that to you as punishment, not ever. The mystic arts have no place in this."

Peter nodded. Stephen was unfailingly fair in everything to do with their dynamic and rules. With a last, rueful look as the toothbrush, started to brush his teeth.

It was disgusting. For something that wasn't supposed to have a real taste or scent, it was horrible. The suds it created in his mouth filled it within seconds and when he bent to spit them out, Stephen stopped him. "You still have another minute." Dutifully, Peter continued to brush, mentally yelling at himself for losing his handle on his mouth during the battle and how he just knew that the Bugle and several other news sights and gossip rags would be all over it. It was going to be a PR nightmare, and Pepper didn't deserve that. He'd have to make a formal apology… little kids would have heard him!

"You can stop now," Stephen said, and Peter all but flung the brush into the basin of the sink and spat with all the force he could muster. Then he spat again, and again, and again.

He took the glass of water that Stephen held out for him gratefully and used some of it to rinse his mouth. That led to more bubbles he needed to spit out. He rinsed again and then re-filled the glass, repeating the process until he didn't have any bubbles in his mouth. "Ugh!" he said finally, shaking his head. "Oh that's awful!"

"It's supposed to be," Stephen reminded him. "Or else it wouldn't be much of a punishment."

"Are we done now?" Peter asked.

Stephen pulled Peter into his arms, kissed the top of his head. His hands ran up and down Peter's back in soothing circles, and he spoke lowly to Peter. "Yes, we're done now, Peter. You're forgiven. The scandal will blow over, it always does."

"'m sorry," Peter mumbled against his chest.

"I know you are, and you're forgiven." He continued to hold Peter for long minutes, soothing and praising him and reassuring him that he loved him so much.

Peter eventually looked up, a resigned sort of look in his eyes. "Is there anything we can have for dinner that will get this taste out of my mouth?"

Stephen nodded. "I'll slice up a few limes for you to suck on; citrus is a good palate cleanser. Then, we'll order some Thai." He leaned down to kiss Peter and then pulled away quickly after Peter opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. "Vishanti, that's disgusting," he said, pulling a face.

Peter smiled up at him innocently. "Slice up a few limes for yourself. I hear they're a great palate cleanser."

With a small snort, Stephen gave him a soft swat on the ass. "So cheeky."

"You love it."

"I really do."

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in a little AU I have in my head where Stephen and Peter have a **consensual and negotiated** domestic discipline dynamic. There are rules and expectations that are agreed upon by the both of them, as well as certain punishments (not sexual in nature) for breaking those rules.


End file.
